War's Angel
by AngelAbigail
Summary: When War is sent on a mission to rescue an angel, he quickly finds that he has a soft spot for her. Knowing the relationship will be secretive and complicated due to angel law, War risks his honor to be with his soul mate. But will he be able to change the minds of the angel race or will he upset the very balance he strives to protect?
1. Rescue Mission

He finally made it home from taking a break from the battles he fought. As if they were by force! Never! The Horseman chose this on his own.

He cleaned the blood dried wounds that had somehow slashed through his tough armor. He was typically a clean person. He kept his hair combed and armor glistening and all in all, he hated being filthy. Well...save for being showered in the blood of his enemies. That, he didn't mind.

War, closely monitoring his visitor, finally reattached his armor and walked out to face the floating entity that crossed its arms impatiently. War thought that after a hard day in the arena he could just come home and relax. However, this little messenger had other plans.

"What is it Panoptos?" he asked the head Watcher of the Council as he sat Caoseater in its place on the wall above the candles.

"The Council needs your assistance at once. There is an event happening that could upset the balance." he said with an unusual alarming tone. At least it was unusual for this being. Wars brother, Death, had told him all about this creatures yern for the release of his kind from the Council's power. But he decided it was best to ignore that fact and pretend that he didn't know.

War scratched his chin. He looked around for a moment, admiring his home, and finally pulled his hood up over his head in a silent signal.

Panoptos, even though he had no mouth, seemed to form a smile. He inched in closer to the Horseman and spoke with a sly instigating voice. "There will be lots of fighting involved." As if the Horseman needed anymore inspiration. He would have obeyed the Coincil's order regardless. He had always had good honor. It made up for his savage nature.

War raised his head and almost smiled. Before leaving the spot he had put Caoseater in, he picked the mighty sword right back up. He headed for the door that led outside and without another word, silently called his steed. War opened a portal to the Council and left his visitor behind. Panoptos stared behind him and waited for the Horseman to be gone. After he confirmed it he slipped into his own portal and went off to do whatever else the Council needed done.

Ruin snorted as he and his Rider stepped from silent nothingness to the crackling of fire and lava. "Easy," he said to his mount in a soothing voice. "We'll see about this disturbance and I'm sure we'll soon get to fight." He knew what his horse wanted. It was the same he wanted. Caos and destruction. He had been bored of the same old arenas and demons and was almost exited to fight in new surroundings and with new enemies.

After only a few seconds of walking the Council came into view. Only all too quickly than usual so War knew this was urgent. Any other time he might have had to ride an hour until he found the three heads of the Council. He arrived at the steps and dismounted. In an urgent and alarming voice the Council's fires immediately erupted.

"War. This mission is of the utmost importance." This was the middle head that spoke and along followed the more calm and gentle right head, "There is an angel that has been captured by demons. They intend on killing him in front of the lead Archangels to show their dominance over them." now the left head spoke, "You are to stop them before they can do this or it will ignite a new war between Heaven and Hell."

"And what happens after I rescue him?" War asked in a hardened voice. Surely to show he is not submissive to them and chooses this mission on his own.

"Find a way to keep him quiet, but do not kill him!" the head on the left told him. War nodded hesitantly and the Council noticed this. "If you kill him and the angels find out about it they will wonder why and look into details. If they were to find out about the demon's plans they would want to start a war. And you are supposed to protect the balance. Not upset it."

"Stay with the angel and explain to him if you must. But ensure he will not tell another soul what has happened to him."

War nodded and a portal opened in front of him. He stepped towards it and left Ruin behind, knowing he could call him if he needed. "Hurry and save the angel. Don't fail us Rider." was the Council's last words before War stepped into instant caos.

Demons all around raised their axes and growled at the sky. THey all circled around in the courtyard of a demon castle. War was unfamiliar with just which demon owned it. In the middle of the crowd War could see a cage imprisoning what he could only tell was huge white wings. The demons nearest to him stopped their ranting and turned slowly to face their unexpected visitor. They paused in shock and started to growl like the dogs they were. They charged for War with hatred no other race contained.

War grabbed the hilt of Caoseater and swung away at the first demons who came into his range. They fell back with huge slices across their chests but were only wounded and jumped right back up to their clawed feet. War tried to keep his eye on the angel but could only concentrate on the demons around him. With constant swinging and blocking War had already killed half of the demons. However when he looked up from his present battle with some of the smaller, dog-like demons he noticed that the "sacrifice" was being carried away into a huge fortress with the doors slowly closing behind them. Hesitating to leave his fight he slowly backed away and whistled for his mount.

Ruin rose from the ground and reared as his master jumped aboard. Swinging sword and crushing with hoof they hopped over the demons and sliced them apart, ensuring that they would cause no more trouble for him. War and Ruin smashed through the doors of the fortress with ease. The cage was undignifiably dropped and all of the remaining demons headed for War. They were determined to stop this party crasher no matter what!

With fiery steed and sharpened steel the pair ran through the room steadly dropping the numbers of enemies. With one last bound the horse jumped out from under its riders feet and crashed the last demon to the ground without effort, dissapearing into the ground until his master needed him again.

War landed on his feet and raised up with an angry face. The only part of this mission he was enjoying was the fighting. He had no interest in convincing this angel to stay quiet. If he were like his brother Death, he might threaten the angel to keep his mouth shut and be done with this mission. But his honor all but held him back. He was now forced to stay with the angel until he was sure he would never tell a soul.

He walked around a circular fountain in the middle of the room that obscured the sight of the cage. He should just leave him in here and let him rot. Then he wouldn't be telling anyone anything. The Council hadn't said anything about that had they? Of course if an another angel were to somehow come across it that would be a problem.

He came into view of the cage and again only seen white wings. He approached the cage and paused for a respose from the angel. There was something about him that War couldn't quite put a finger on. Slowly the angel's wings and body turned and revealed what War was unsure about. It was not a him. The angel was a female.

She turned to stare at him with huge purple eyes which were calm and unafraid. War with a new feeling of respect for the woman, however managing to keep anger in his face, broke the lock on the cage and he backed away to give her space.

She inched out trying to fit her wings through the opening and rose to her feet. She wore no armor, except for silver metal claws that covered all the way up to her elbows. The rest of her clothing was white and to War's surpise, very revealing. She wore a top that had a hood that covered her long white hair. It came down only an inch below her breasts. Her bottoms covered a few inches below her stomach and came down in a skirt with two long pieces of fabrics that only covered the inside of her legs all the way down to her knees. And lastly were white snow boots marked with a rune on each side of them.

She streached and extended her wings out and rolled her shoulders. Finally, in an angelic voice she spoke. "Thank you, War. I thought I was a dead man."

_Woman*_ War corrected her inside his head. _Dead and beautiful woman*._

He shook his head as if it would shake the thought away and answered nervously, yet luckily his voice did not break and it sounded quite husky. "Your welcome. How do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I Horseman?"

He looked down. _What a stupid question._ This angel had forced him from the comfort of his home. Now he had to babysit her. Why should he be nervous around her? He now straightened his back and tone. "And who are you angel?"

"My name is Makael."

War nodded his head and looked at his surroundings. He turned to look behind him and think of what was now necessary for this mission. There was surely still demons in the castle who had plotted this. He knew he needed to find them and kill them. The angel walked up beside him, and as if reading his mind she said, "I will help you kill them." He looked at her and nodded again and they walked together to search the castle.

War, though usually a man of few words, was quite interested in this angel and spoke to her as much he could. Her personality was something he could admire. As he discovered, through searching the castle and fighting the demons they found, she was alot like him and enjoyed a good battle. She didn't act much like an angel as he realized. In fact if anything she was like a nephilim. She fought ferociously with two weapons she drew from her back. They were what looked like double sided axes that glowed in a blue hue only that was just their original form. They would transform into a variety of weapons, from the most brutal to the quickest killers. War secretly enjoyed the smile on her face as she brought their enemies down.

When they had searched the entire castle and both realized their mission was coming to an end War was unsure of what to do next. Was he sure this angel wouldn't tell anyone what had happened on this night? And even if she did come with him would he be able to convince her? He was only sure of one thing. The need to complete the Council's mission was not the only reason he hesitated on leaving this angel. There was now an unpleasent yet strangely longing desire inside him that longed to stay with her.

He told himself it was for the mission's sake but the way he thought he sounded it was more of a selfish act. "Angel. You do understand you must come with me? I was given orders to ensure you did not tell anyone of what's happened here."

"Horseman, I would not tell anyone. The last thing I want is to start a war, which I'm sure is what your Council is trying to prevent. Then again," She trailed off, "I understand your worry." She came down and landed from where she was hovering over him. "I'll come with you."

War turned and walked down and out of the castle, with the angel following, trying to hide the smile from his face. He was not used to this foreign exitement for something he never cared much for.


	2. Knowing the Consequences

They had just arrived at War's home through a portal. He was now starting to feel guilty. He knew the angel wouldn't tell and now he had just brought her home so he wouldn't have to leave her. He felt childish but something in his mind was forcing him down this path. He felt as if his honor was being stripped away. All because of this angel...

Makael landed on her feet from flying to walk through the door. Luckily for her, the door was built for War's broud shoulders and so her wings fit through easily. She was amazed at the size of the building. On the outside it looked nothing like this. It was isolated in a grassy valley with mountains as far as the eye could see. The only way to and from other places was by portal.

The home from the outside looked like a smaller version of a castle but when you walked in, it was the real deal. Ancient paintings lined the top of the stone walls. There was a long table in the center of the room with beautifuly carven chairs sitting in a neat place at the table. On each sides of the room there were weapons of many sizes ranging from bows to swords larger than Caoseater. Not merely a match for its power however.

War led the angel silently to a lower area which was, what the angel believed to be, the largest living room she had ever seen. There was a velvet red couch that lined the entire left wall with shelves that contained dimly glowing candles above it. In the middle of the room there was a giant wool rug. To the far left of the room, opposite of the couch, there was a glowing fireplace that glowed in an odly blood red light. The wood inside it never seemed to burn from the heat despite that the angel could feel it from here.

War left the room and left the angel to herself so she sat down on the rug beside the fire. She slightly opened her wings so they could be warmed and thought about her ordeal. She remembered getting captured and the demons had told her they were using her to start a war between Heaven and Hell. Then she remembered being rescued by the Horseman. He was a strange and quiet man but there was something about him she liked. Something that drove her forward on staying with him. If it had been any other rescuer she would have flown away and never looked back. That was her orders at least. However the Council has more important rules than her own inforcers. She tried to tell herself it was the only reason she did not run from the Rider but she knew it was not true. She chose to stay with him.

She had not realized that War had come back in the room to sit down on the couch. He watched her while her back was turned. Studying the small of her back and heavy wings that drooped at her sides. He almost had an urge to stroke her long, soft, white hair. Makael turned to see him now feeling the hole being driven into her back by his eyes.

"I'm guessing this is to prevent a war?" War was pulled from his gaze at her hips. He almost hadn't heard her but shook his head and replied. "Yes. The angels would be furious with the demons if they had sacrificed you."

"And my being here is mandantory?" she asked, but there was so sadness in her voice which shone she wasn't quite upset at being here.

"Mostly..." he said honestly. "I was given orders to rescue you and watch over you until I knew you wouldn't tell anyone."

"More like convince me." She smiled. "You never know a person."

War smiled back at this and then noticed a black cloud of smoke coming from under the door leading out of the living room. He looked at the angel and excused himself to go to the door. He knew who this was. He hoped he would get news he wanted to hear. He shut the door behind him to make his talk privately with Panoptos.

"Why didn't you just knock on the door?"

"Well," he said slyly. "I didn't want to interupt anything." those same wrinkles of a smile formed at the edges of where a mouth had been.

"What news did you bring?" War asked, ignoring his remark.

"Ahh, yes. The Council wants to see the angel for themselves. They have arranged a meeting in seven Earth days."

"And I'm supposed to watch over her until then?"

"Don't act like you don't like it War." He laughed. "In the mean time, the least you can do is get some pu-"

War walked out of the room and slammed the door in the creatures face without letting him finish. He didn't have to hear that from those filthy mouthed little watchers. From behind the door he could hear Panoptos say, "We'll be watching you War. Do not upset the balance."

The angel was now sitting on the couch and had fallen asleep. It had been a hard day for her. War silently walked over to her and lay her down on the couch from sitting up. He threw a silk blanket over her and put a pillow under her head. Just as he was about to turn around to leave she opened her eyes. He waited for her to speak. "I guess I'll be here for a while." War nodded slightly.

What Panoptos had said, "Do not upset the balance." had set in worse that War thought the words were. He was right. Falling for this angel would indeed disturb what he protected. War knew that angel law was very strict and that trying to be with her was a waste of time. All he would do is cause her a death sentence. Or worse. She could become a fallen angel. He would be stripped of his honor and more. He knew what he was getting into but he also knew you can't help who you love. Though he never expected to love anyone. He was a savage warrior and the last thing he focused on was a mate. Especially one of a different race. There was just something about her that made her seem like she wasn't an angel. Her form, yes. But at heart and soul she was something different. And now he was determined to find out what. With any kink in the armor he might just be able to have his mate.

He turned to go to his bedroom and just as he left he swore he could hear her whisper something. He turned to see but her eyes were closed and her wings had folded down in rest. But there was also a smile on her face.


	3. Accepting Love

Makael stretched out on the long velvet couch and watched the fires' glow. War was gone for now and she anticipated his arrival. She had grown quite attatched to the Horseman though she knew it was wrong.

Tomorrow was the day she would go and see the Council. It had been six days since she had been rescued by War. Six days to fall for him. She didn't have a clue in the world as to what they may want but she hoped it wouldn't seperate her from him. However when she thought of the idea of being seperated she had a feeling of hope. A feeling that maybe she could just drop the whole thing and not have to worry about causing trouble. Then there was that tearing agonizing feeling of losing him. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

She heard a noise at the door and quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen. She brushed down her hair quickly before he came in. The door creaked open slowly and rain started to pour in from outside. He stepped in, dripping wet, but with an impatient smile on his face. He looked at Maka who was now sitting on top of the table with her legs crossed, smiling back.

"Wet I see." she said.

He nodded and wanted to say the same for her but kept his mouth shut. He had an urge to go grab her from the table and kiss her but he was more respectful than that. He'd known this woman less than a week and he didn't like to push things. Especially her being an angel and all. Though the way she had been acting the last few days he didn't think she would object to it.

He went into his bedroom leaving a trail of water and stripped off the pieces of his armor leaving only his white undershirt, lined with pearls at the neck, pants and shoes. On any normal day he might just find himself walking around in only his underwear. He decided not to do it. He didn't want to get the angel too excited.

Despite his smile as he had come in he had something on his mind. He had been getting word from some of the workers of the Council that their masters despised his love for the angel. And in fact they might just try to kill her to stop him from breaking the law. Well, it wasn't in the exact words considering his informers knew nothing of his love for Makael. He knew not to listen to gossip anyway but he couldn't help but worry. That is why he had invited his sister over. Fury was an understandable person and he knew he could trust her.

He walked into the living room and sat down close to Makael. His arm brushed up against hers and his skin seemed to burn from the touch. As did the angel's. They each wanted to say something but were still a bit nervous of each other. War felt like he was in a teenage love and felt foolish of his embarrassment. Oh, he could fight monsters and never bat an eye at the possibility of his death but when it came to talking to his secret love he couldn't bare it. However, he eventually worked up the nerve.

"You are-"

"I think-"

They both said at the same time now facing each other. The closeness of their lips was tantilizing and made them both shudder with exitement.

"You go first," she said with a shortness of breath.

"No. Ladies first."

She paused for a moment and continued, never closing in or pulling away from the distance between him. "I think I might be a bit worried about the meeting tomorrow."

War was a bit surprised at her words but kept the shock from his face. "Don't be worried," he said looking up and down from her lips to her eyes, and sometimes a bit lower, "I'll protect you."

"I hope you will," she told him. Nervously she grabbed his hand and raised it to her face. "I feel I put a bit too much trust and faith into you though."

"Well you haven't been in a situation to quite need it yet. And the first day doesn't count."

"And what were you going to say?"

"I was just going to..." he paused, inching ever closer to her lips. "say that I don't want to lose you." They both closed their eyes and when their lips only brushed each others there was a knock at the door. He sighed and pulled away slowly, mouth dry, and she closed her eyes tightly in disappointment. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he went to answer it. Now he was mad at himself for inviting Fury.

He pulled open the door and looked at his sister with a glum face. "What did I do?" she asked him and stepped inside.

"Nothing," he told her and looked after her as she made her way to the angel.

"So your Makael?" she asked the angel without a pause. She leaned down to study her closely.

"Yes," she paused, "Mam?" Maka wondered if it was stupid to call her Mam but Fury was older than her. And she was trying to make a good impression seeing as though if she wanted War she would have to go through his kin.

"Please, call me Fury." the female Horseman answered Maka's unasked question. "I think were both mature enough." she said with a smile. Maka returned one. Fury turned to face her brother and gave him a warm smile. "She's pretty." she whispered low enough to where the angel couldn't hear. War dipped his head slightly and pulled his sister back to another room in his house. The library.

"War...You do realize this is a very complicated thing your stressing for."

"I know. I know."

"No, War. I don't think you do. If anyone finds out about your romance then you'll be stripped of your honor. You'll probably be killed by a whole army of angels and then she's going to have her wings ripped off and thrown down to Hell." She said this all suprisingly calm.

He did know all this but he would do anything for this girl. And he didn't see a whole army of angels that threatning anyway. No one would even know about this besides his bretheren and the Council. Only Fury for now, however. The Council certainly wouldn't say anything but might do drastic things to keep it quiet. The people he had asked about the Council's intentions all thought it was purely buisiness. If he could keep it down to just his brothers and sister then maybe the Council would spare her. But there went that voice in the back of his skull again. Taunting him on how stupid this was. He ignored it.

"I understand that. I know the consequinces of my actions."

"Oh, please. You sound like a broken record. But," she sighed. "I accept this. I know you can't help who you love. And I will fight with you to the end if it means keeping you happy. As for our brothers..." she looked away with raised eyebrows, "Well, you'll be talking to them." HSe smiled and turned to leave thinking this conversation was over but War grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm not done." He told her and she looked back and waited. "I need a favor."

"Yes?"

After Fury had left War waited in the kitchen not sure if he should go back in with Maka. It had gotten a bit akward and he wasn't sure if he should forget what happened and try again later or pick up where he started.

Makael however was pacing in the living room. All her senses were starting to come together. She worried for the war she might start and the War she didn't want to lose. She loved this man and respected his gentleman-like patience. Mostly because now it was giving her time to accept that this would truly ruin her life. She did not want to become a hideous fallen angel and turn out to look like a demon. She knew War would not want her then. She did not want to break angel laws which were so precious to her kind.

She inhaled deeply and tried to wash everything bad from her system now seeing that War was watching her from the door. Who could resist him? She smiled but it quickly fell from her face. War saw this and walked towards her and gently put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and gently caressed his muscular arms with her hands.

"I promise Maka. It will be okay. I would face a thousand wars and break a thousand rules to never see that frown on your face again."

Maka fell silent, admiring the strong hum inside him as he spoke. She pulled back to look into his flaming blue eyes and smiled. "You don't need to do that. Just never leave me."

War accepted that and looked over at the couch and now feeling the cold air from the rain outside hit him. "You know, I imagine that couch is uncomfortable and cold at night. I think it would be much nicer under my covers."

They both made naughty grins and their cheeks flooded red. War picked her up from under her legs and carried her to his bed. She folded her wings in tight and snuggled up to her new partner who was now shirtless. She enjoyed the warmth that radiated from his skin and soon fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up early with light shining directly on her from the window. At first she was unfamiliar with her surroundings until she remembered him bringing her to his bed. _Oh, God! Did we do anything!?_ she thought to herself. She raced through the memories of the night but couldn't remember anything like that. She was relieved. The last thing she wanted was evidence against her and they would be able to tell if her innocence had been taken. Marriage before mating was the angel races most important law and she respected it greatly. And just by watching the humans she was greatly inclined to never let herself do such a thing.

She changed into the fresh clothes that War had gotten for her on one of his trips out and went to search the house for him. She found him in one of the back rooms of his house that contained an entire closet filled with armor and clothing. The walls had yet more weapons like the ones in the living room yet these looked a bit more advanced. He was standing in front of a mirror that covered a full wall, pulling on his giant gauntlet around his arm.

"I hope your ready for this." he told her with confidence in his voice.

She smiled and went up to grab his arm. "Well now that I have a hero to save me I think I'm ready."

He grabbed her around the waist and took her to the living room. "Wait here I'll go call Ruin."

She took a long look around the house absorbing every detail. She hoped it wouldn't be her last look. She went up to the wall and touched the very tip of one of the swords hanging down. To her surpise it sliced her finger easily and drew blood. And to even greater surpise she didn't hear War come up from behind her. He slid his hands down her sides and rested his head on hers. She reached down and rested her hands on his.

Without a word he spun her around and looked into her eyes as though asking for permission. She made the slightest of nods and he gently ran his hands through her hair and pressed his lips against hers. He tugged at her hair and now ran his other hand down the small of her back. She locked her hands behind his back and pressed her chest against his. It was smooth and gentle...at first. War, soon losing control of himself, backed her against the wall. She didn't think anything about it at first until he parted from her lips to bite at her cheeks and neck. He grabbed her arms to hold her against the wall and that was when she pushed him away. Well, after a few unsuccessful pushes. He was breathing heavily and regret fell on his face. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to..."

"It was my fault. I knew I should have waited."

"I didn't mean to get rough it's just,"

"I know, War. But maybe," she said now feeling guilty of hurting him, "I'll want to play rough later." It was a lie of course. She didn't know how to play rough. Angels were always gentle about their mates and hardly ever did anything kinky. But of course she knew how the nephilim were. She would have to learn to accept that.

Ruin waited impatiently outside, pawing at the ground. He could sense something was up and slitted his eyes as his master hopped on. The angel opened her wings and was starting to flap them but War stopped her. "Come up here with me." She accepted and sat in front of him in the saddle. She took one last deep breath before they were through a portal and in the domain of the Council.


	4. Charred Council

They could not believe what they were hearing. They _didn't_ want to hear it. But they both knew it had been said and it had to be followed.

"You will not continue this romance or you will be cast down to Hell! Do not think we cannot replace you War! And you, angel. No one will even notice your gone." the Council told them in anger. They didn't even allow their visitors to speak before they put them in their place.

"You must reconsider! There has been no trouble so far." War said through clenched teeth.

"So far!"

"Just give this a chance. There may not even be trouble."

"Why should we? Once it starts there is no stopping it. Would you really upset the balace for this angel?"

War took no time to pause, "Yes."

"You of all people? War, the honorable Horseman, who wouldn't step foot out of line. I thought we resolved this long ago."

"You did, but this is for something different. Just reconsider..."

"Again! Why should we? Just for your happieness! Have you not heard the many stories of angel law forcing lovers to split apart or become fallen angels?"

"They've said nothing of a Horseman. There hasn't even been a case of love outside of their own race."

The Council paused for a long moment. The fires in them roared more than ever in fury at this defiance. But they could think of nothing. There was in fact no law against it. Not yet...They struggled for a comeback, to ensure that they had not been thought outsmarted. "She is not in the same rank as you."

"I am in no rank am I? There are only four Horseman. One to lead us during decisions. The rest on our own."

From out of the Council arose a deep growling that neither War nor Makael knew was possible to make. It lasted about a minute until it finally ceased and War was certain, if the stone faces could move that there would have been a snarl on each one.

"You take her somewhere no one will ever go. If you need to leave then you leave your mate at home! If anyone ever finds out we will end it immediately!"

War nodded his head and slowly, still red with anger and hesitent to show thanks, he managed to mutter, "You will not be failed. Thank you."

Ruin ran faster than he had run ever run before, pushed by his masters constant kicking. Maka followed behind easily on her outspread wings, flying through the portal that swirled around them. Without even allowing his mount to stop he jumped off from him and ran quickly inside. Maka landed and folded in her wings, warm from excersize.

"You don't have to do this." she called after him. He made no indication he had heard as he continued to storm about his house grabbing only what he needed. "War please...You at least don't have to be in a rush about this. Surely no one is going to..." She paused on her words. She felt a presence behind her. A very uncomfortable presence.

Death.


End file.
